Geographic information systems (GIS) can store, index, obtain, and/or retrieve data according to geographic coordinates of its elements. GIS applications can include, for instance, mapping applications that display imagery (e.g., map imagery, satellite imagery, three-dimensional models, etc.) of a geographic area. GIS applications can be used for a variety of purposes, such as for navigation, searching of relevant information associated with a geographic area, etc. GIS applications can also provide and/or include contextual information associated with the imagery. For instance, the GIS application can include and/or provide information associated with points of interest, events, and/or users of the GIS application. The contextual information can be provided for display in conjunction with imagery of the geographic area to enrich the imagery and/or to facilitate user interaction with the GIS application.